


Coda: isn't this exactly where you like me

by onvavoir



Series: I'll plead the fifth on all of this [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately following <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7219936">Don't threaten me with a good time</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda: isn't this exactly where you like me

Bucky pulls him down towards the sofa for a long, deep kiss. With Steve bent over, Sam sidles up behind him and feels up his ass, and he laughs into Bucky's mouth. Sam unbuttons his jeans and yanks them down so that Steve can feel the heat of skin against skin. Steve pushes back into him a little, makes a quiet noise. Sam laughs, gives him a little slap and then steps back. He drapes himself over one of the chairs, still naked. Steve's halfway onto the sofa, jeans pooled around his ankles, already hard. Bucky softens the kiss, slows it down and drags his tongue across Steve's lower lip.

"This is way better than Skinemax," Sam murmurs, and this time they both laugh.

Bucky lets his teeth scrape across Steve's bottom lip and then sits back. Steve's eyes are dark, his lips parted. Bucky whispers in his ear.

"What do you want, Stevie?"

"I need to--"

He gets up, nearly trips over his pants, pulls them up, and heads for the bathroom while Bucky lounges on the sofa. Sam shoots him a quizzical look. He shrugs. Steve works in mysterious ways his wonders to perform, and if he's honest with himself, he finds the shyness pretty sexy. It helps to know that down beneath that layer of self-consciousness is a complete sex fiend.

Steve comes back, and Bucky raises his eyebrows.

"All set?" Turning red again, Steve nods. "Well then take your fuckin' clothes off."

Bucky's seen his share of stripteases, good and bad and hilarious, but there's something about the honest self-consciousness in the way Steve undresses himself. Like it's his first time, every time. Bucky bites his lip while Steve strips down.

"What do you want, Stevie?"

"Want…"

"Go on…"

"Want… you to do what you did to Sam."

"… you're gonna have to be more specific."

Steve stammers.

"The other night… when you, uh…"

"You mean when I had my tongue up his ass?"

Steve blushes deep red. He sits down on the sofa, and Bucky turns him around, bends him over the arm. He kisses the small of Steve's back, just above the cleft of his perfect ass. Then he drags his tongue downward, slowly, while Steve gasps and tries not to overbalance and tumble off the end of the couch. Bucky holds his hips and mouths at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. It's oddly tender and pink, and it takes Bucky a second to realise that Steve didn't just disappear into the bathroom to pee. He leans out to look around, and Steve blushes as red as Bucky's ever seen him get.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, Stevie."

Bucky shoves the coffee table away, then manhandles Steve off the sofa and onto his hands and knees. He could ask Steve to do it, but Steve likes being shoved around, if his little gasps and breaths are any indication. Bucky pushes his shoulders down and draws a hand up the line of Steve's back. He spreads Steve open with his thumbs and lowers his head to drag his tongue from Steve's balls all the way up to the small of his back. Steve shivers and lets out a quiet moan. Bucky glances at Sam. He's leaned forward just slightly in the chair, rapt. Bucky gives him a little smirk.

He laps and sucks at every inch of skin, systematic, until the tremble in Steve's body doesn't stop. He mouths wetly at Steve's perineum. Steve's balls are drawn up tight, his cock hard, his face pressed into the floor.

"Y'know something Sam?" Bucky drawls.

"Yeah?"

"He really does blush all the way down."

Steve makes an undignified noise from down on the floor. Bucky flicks his tongue, and Steve breathes out hard. He seals mouth to skin and does it again. Steve yelps and jerks. Bucky drags his tongue in circles, pushing in as they diminish, until he's fucking Steve with hard deep thrusts of his tongue and Steve is clutching at the table leg, groaning incoherently. Bucky slows, sinks his teeth into Steve's cheek and sucks.

"OhfuckBuckyplease--"

"Hmm?"

He leaves a purple mark on Steve's ass and then adds an identical one on the other side. Steve's gasping, his whole body heaving. Bucky raises an eyebrow at Sam.

"You think I could make him come this way?"

"Without touching him?" Sam bites his lip. "I'd definitely like to see you try."

He grins a little.

"Don't get smart," Bucky says. "You're next."

Sam's mouth closes so quickly his teeth click together. Bucky turns his attention back to Steve's ass, slips a finger in along with his tongue, and Steve moans again. His hand creeps up his thigh. Bucky slaps his ass.

"No. Put your hands on the back of your head. Be good, Stevie, I'm gonna make you feel good."

Steve sighs and does as he's told. The movement arches his back, and goddamn but he looks pretty all stretched out that way. Maybe they should tie him up sometime. Bucky goes back to work, licking and nipping, while his middle finger presses in deeper. He hums a little, and Steve jolts. He finds just the right spot, strokes a little harder, and he can _feel_ it as Steve comes, even before he hears the strangled sound. Steve's ass tightens around his tongue, and his whole body shudders. Bucky goes on tonguing him until every stroke makes him whine with overstimulation. He pulls back and lets Steve slump to the floor, a sticky mess.

Sam leans over with his hand up for a high-five. Hesitantly, Bucky high-fives him.

"Fuck you guys," Steve mutters.

"Is that an invitation?"

Steve can't look him in the eye for the rest of the week. Sam teases him about it endlessly-- until one day Bucky shoves him down and gives him a near-identical performance. Then neither of them can look him in the eye, and Bucky walks around with a permanent smirk on his face.


End file.
